The Neutral Midnight Dawn
by Kokuryu and Kiba
Summary: He was something born from an abomination, she was something born from gods. He hated his parents and ran away after they are killed, she hated the treatment she was getting from everyone. He was stuck with an insane person who he wasn't sure was possessive or what they call a Yandere, she loved him more than her very own existence... Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, IT IS OWNED BY EIICHIRO ODA**_

It was a beautiful night at Sandr. The sun was setting, the clouds were turning a gorgeous orange and pink color and people moving about in the village to get ready for their nightly activities.

Which consists of scouring the premises for one child and pleasuring another with all her desires.

"Have you found him?!" His grayish silver hair was stuck to him like a second skin and panted, he estimated the time he ran and was surprised to think that it had been over three hours and for a four year old child that was impressive.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a light closing in quickly cursing his luck he resumed his run, despite his body and lungs screaming at him to stop... he wanted to but the consequences of him doing so were somethings he just didn't want happening to him tonight... or any other night. With those thoughts in mind he ignored the burning pain and ran for dear life.

It had been two years since his parents were hunted and left him to fend for himself, to be honest he never knew what crime they committed, they weren't even pirates _or_ have a bounty on their head but for some reason the Marines came banging on their doors and killed them. Then they tried to kill him, but by the orders of a Admiral at their base they couldn't, but that didn't stop them from brutally beating him every chance they got though.

"How persistent are they?" He muttered to himself as he hid behind a barrel, "They must have to give up some time, I don't think I can run for much longer."

His legs and arm (tired from when he had to hold on a pole above some men to avoid them) felt like they were made from god damned plutonium and his lungs feels like they were on fire... he would know.

He felt heat from behind him, fearing for the worst he turned around and saw that it was the princess they cherished crouching beside him.

"Are you playing hide and seek?" Her innocent golden eyes glowing in the dark even after he killed the torch, "Can I play too?"

"... Sure," He had to lie, sticking with her would just make things harder for him and to do that he had to risk a couple of seconds, "I seek you hide, you game?"

"Mhmm!" She happily nodded before pouting, "Shi makes rule! No peeking!"

"Of course, alright then you better hide because, one... two... three..." He covered his eyes with his hands and counted to twenty, even if he knew she was in the barrel in front of him he still had to trick her, "Ready or not, here I come!"

He peeked in the barrel and saw her giggling with her eyes closed and moved away, making noises to fake that he was still looking for her.

If you wanted to play hide and seek you have to be silent, yet noisy to confuse your opponent.

His ears picked up noises behind and picked up his pace, his announcement must've been heard by some and if he's caught by one... its all over.

To play hide and seek, you must be aware of your surroundings.

"I heard something over here!" His red eyes dilated at the sound of them running towards him in front of him was, in front of him was Shi hiding in a barrel and a dead end, still giggling, to his left was a very high fence, to his right was where the footsteps were coming from, behind him was a cart with a variety of sharp object like knives and forks and other things he wasn't familiar with and a building.

He was cornered, with his only means of escape was if he climbed that fence... he picked up a slab of wood and covered the barrel, dense enough to stop the sound, but light enough for Shi to take it off later. If he was caught he at least wanted her innocence to not be robbed by the sight of his mangled body.

He was close, oh so close, but a man reached up and plucked him from the fence and roughly threw him on the ground another pinned him there with a pitchfork through his arm and a iron pole on the other, he forced himself to not scream, not shout and most definitely... not cry.

"We're gonna have _fu_ n," The man smiled, "Bring me _it,_ "

A woman who he once thought actually cared for him came in holding a melon and a brick that looks very heavy.

"Here," She made out with the man after dropping the brick on his legs to ensure he didn't escape, "Spoiled rotten, just like you asked."

His eyes widened, while his stomach was way stronger than most kids his age he highly doubted he digested the trash he ate earlier and that was confirmed when he felt something moving in his stomach.

"Open wide!" The man cut the melon into large pieces that couldn't fit in his mouth, "This'll taste good... I promise."

He closed his eyes as the woman forcefully opened his mouth and the sliced melon slowly inching closer to him.

Either everyone there was blind, or was too distracted by his soon to be torture, or just plain stupid. The eight slices of melon suddenly changed shape, juicy red substance with worms digging through it turned to a dark black and grey color... the worms were still there though, but it looked like they died.

 _'What's taking Zero so long?'_ It had been a while since their game started and Shi was staring to get bored, _'Huh?_ _When'd_ _that get there?'_

She pushed the slab and was happy to see she was able to remove it. However, she was very, very far from happy at what she saw once her head got out.

Zero was there... crucified, blood flowing freely from the long and deep cuts at his arms, legs twisted beyond comprehension and the most soulless eyes she had ever seen on him.

"Z-Zero?" She carefully stepped out of the barrel and came closer to him, _'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead.'_

"Oh my G-God!" She gasped at the amount of blood that was splattered on... just about everywhere, from the fence, to the ground and even the barrel she was hiding in! None were spared from the blood bath.

She felt her stomach shift and turn as bile rose up and ending up with her puking. After her moment, she touched his face and chest. He's alive! Words couldn't express how happy and relieved she was right now.

"I'll get you help," Shi removed the various tolls still impaled in him and winced at how stuck they were to the rock. She didn't question on how and he was still alive, with all the blood lost and all.

"S-Shi," She heard her name being uttered behind her and saw her bodyguard in training standing there with a bloody knife and pitchfork.

"U-Umi!" Shi backed away from the blue haired girl, whose eyes turned feral when she saw a speck of Zero's blood land on her shoulder.

"You bastard!" Shi tucked into a ball on the blood stained ground and braced herself for the pain... slowly opening an eye. Shi was shocked to see Umi stab the person she worked so hard to get along with, the only person that treated her normally and questionably her best friend.

"U-Umi?!" Shi cried, "Z-Zero is-"

"Shi, get away from him!" Umi lifted her on her shoulder and carried her like a potato sack, "You'll be fine! He won't hurt us anymore!"

Shi struggled, "Let me go! Zero is! Zero is-"

"He's dead!" Umi shouted, "He had a chance before, but now? I don't think so, forget about him! He just cared for your money after all."

 _'No, that isn't true, he can't be dead! The Zero I know won't be killed that easily, after all he's Zero and Zero doesn't get killed easily!'_ Shi cried as she her struggle became fruitless as she became more tired and gave one last glance to Zero. She cried harder when she saw the betrayed look in his half-dead eye.

"Zero," She yelled, "Umi, I order you to let go of me!"

"S-S-Sh-Sh-Shi," His voice came in broken whispers, his vision was blurry and not being able to hear anything than the deafening ring in his head did not help him at all he saw the only person he could call a friend run away, "W-w-wh-wh-why?"

He was amazed by how much blood they managed to squeeze from his small body, but he was more shocked that Shi was leaving him to die. Maybe she wasn't, but who really knows, he doesn't.

Despite being recently beaten up, he somehow found the strength to remove all the weapons impaled in him but was unable to stand up after falling, laying in a pool of his own blood. Was he going to die? Strangely, he found himself not caring about his own death maybe Shi's recent betrayal still shocked him and therefore numbed his heart of all emotions, even despair.

"Zero!" Shi had successfully escaped Umi and lost her in this maze they call an alley, "Zero!"

Seriously, there was a new turn every corner and she swore someone placed a curse on it to make you lose your sense of direction, it was a miracle she found Zero so quickly.

He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing, he was getting colder by the second, but he had the faintest heartbeat she had ever heard and most of all, she barely couldn't feel his life force and addicting presence anymore.

"Zero, please, don't die on me!" Shi cried, "You're my only friend... you can't leave... not yet..."

"Then will you eat this?" An old man's voice asked her, "It can give you the power to save your... friend over there, but at the cost of something dear to you."

She didn't question how, when or why the old man was here but what he said had piqued her attention. If she can save Zero, she would eat anything, even the most deadly of poisons.

He was holding a _very,_ red apple that had flowing water like designs on it, it also held a very powerful and frightening aura.

"Chi Chi no Mi, or the Blood Blood Fruit," She tilted her head in confusion, "You don't not know of it? No matter, eat this and it will give you the power to save your friend."

Shi cautiously took the apple, smelling it, she quickly recoiled as if she shot with a bullet point plank. She glanced at Zero and the fruit and the old man, if what he said was true, and then Zero might live to see another day! With her.

Quelling the nervousness, she opened her mouth wide and took a big bite her eyes widened at the horrendous taste, but forced herself to swallow it. Not noticing the smile the old man wore.

As if a dam in her mind was broken, information and instructions rushed her memory, very vague information but information nonetheless. She gasped at the way her new power was supposed to be used.

Manipulating blood, _that_ was her power. It allowed her to solidify the blood around her to use as weapons, or have it flow around her like a snake protecting its young. Being able to save anyone that is dying from blood lost no matter what as well, it didn't give her the reason.

Zero was dying of blood lost and was almost all out of blood.

Shi's golden eyes gained a tint of red to them as the blood around them liquefied and flowed at a steady pace back to Zero's body, it felt weird having something drain her energy every second.

"S-Shi..." Her hope skyrocketed once she heard him whisper her name and her body warmed up, life now was great.

"I-Impossible..." The old man muttered to himself, a side effect to the power of the Chi Chi no Mi was the tremendous drain to the user's very own life force, so why? Why was that girl not getting older... in fact, she's becoming more... he quickly snapped back to his senses before his mind took a turn for his second head.

He was not a Pedophile and a Lolicon, and most definitely not a pervert... nope; he was a 100% pure in mind.

"Lady Leviathan!" Shi turned from the pleasurable feeling of using her power for Zero, to the crowd of townsfolk... she could see that they were all part of the cult that worshiped her and when she saw the bloody weapons at their hands, and the crazed smiles they were sending their way. Her vision turned red and a moment later, the whole ground they were standing on abruptly erupted for the spikes of solid blood.

It was a brutal massacre, no mercy whatsoever was shown as she ripped the civilians to shreds with her new power and the reason why, was simple. They hurt Zero, so she hurt them. They tortured Zero, so she made sure they felt tremendous pain. They almost killed Zero, so she made sure she killed them.

Really, it was all just to protect Zero.

The old man had his jaw slacked open, he just made a mistake, a monster... and he never felt so proud and accomplished in his entire life. Too bad she would die soon though; she already had the majority of her raven hair turn to pure white.

His eyes popped from their sockets when he saw it turn back to raven moments later.

"S-Shi," She turned around as if she had not just massacred a few hundred of people just moments ago, brightly smiling at the now sitting Zero.

"W-What?" He had... no words, absolutely no words. He swore he died; him meeting the Grim Reaper was proof of that, so how was he alive and why was Shi covered head to toe in blood? "S-Sh-"

"Shhh," Shi whispered, "Everything is alright, you almost died but I saved you.

"These people?" Shi gestured to the now dead bodies with gaping holes in various parts of their bodies, "They tried to hurt Zero again, so I decided to _take care of it."_

"Shi... what... happened to you?" She wouldn't... she couldn't kill this many people, or even one, but she did... she did for him too.

He didn't know how to feel about that.

"Zero, something great happened to me! I finally realized the purpose of my life!" Shi hugged the still, extremely wounded kid with the strength that could break iron doors in a single strike, "I live for Zero's sake! My entire reason for living and being born is all for Zero!"

"What?"

 _ **(13 years later)**_

"Show yourself! I'll kill all of you!"

A young women with raven hair, beautiful golden eyes that are slightly tinted red a gorgeous face and a very gifted body and was wearing a kimono, immediately made her way out of the deck where a man with short black hair, a blue hoodie and black pants were cutting things up in the ship, "Hey! Who're you?!"

Upon hearing her voice the man brandished the massive piece of metal he called a sword, "It's none of your business, I'm here for revenge!" He then lunged at her and swung his sword, forcing the women to dodge, but damages the banister instead, "Don't move!"

The women sighed, "You're attacking us, so yeah, I think who you are is somewhat a must to know."

"I've killed many pirates, an infamous pirate like you..." The man charged at her, "Shouldn't try to kill my precious sister!"

 _'Pirates? That's what they think we are?'_ The woman raised her eyebrow, "Sister? Sorry, I can't remember killing a girl in the past month I think you got the wrong ship. "

"Like hell!" The man swung his sword and hit the mast and as a result it got stuck there.

"Now I can't remember me killing someone's sister," She smiled, "But I do not appreciate you damaging our ship. So please... rest for a while."

She delivered a hard blow to the man's head which knocked him out.

"Shi, what's happening so early?" A young man with grayish silver hair, red eyes, expressionless face and a cloak covering a black vest over a white shirt with plated leggings said, "Who is this?"

"Zero, dear, please go back to bed!" Shi chirped, "I'll be back in a sec!"

"BROTHER!" A young girl with purple hair that slowly turns to royal blue as it goes down, red and yellow eyes, beautiful face, small but gifted body and a sense to gothic clothing.

The younger girl's brother miraculously jumped to his feet, "Sekai! You shouldn't be her- LET GO OF HER YOU SICK, PERVERTED, BASTARD!"

Sekai was blushing despite being held hostage, why? Zero was holding her with one arm across her chest, binding her arms and another arm with a dagger that's made from bones; she knows it's sharp because it just lightly cut her neck. His aura made her feel fear, and oddly comfort and nostalgia. Like they had met before, it made her heart throb lightly and the feeling of his arms pressing onto her breasts was... now was not the time for her to think like this... she can do it later.

"Tell me you're reason and you will be harmed no further," He muttered to the strangely blushing girl, did she not realize her situation?

"LET GO OFF MY SISTER FIRST!" Sekai's brother roared.

"U-u-um, m-my brother is a bit overprotective," Sekai admitted, "So when he heard two well known criminals is heading for our town, he just... he acted without his mind. I promise you, Shura is not a bad person, just an overprotective brother."

"I see," Her breathing hitched when his hold tightened, "Why did you destroy my ship?"

"TO KILL YO-"

"Brother!" Shura glared at Zero who was holding Sekai, who strangely looked like she was enjoying her position, and that glared turned from being able to burn wood, to turning anything to magma.

"... I-It was the only way I knew would draw you're attention," Shura pouted, "Let go of my sister."

Zero released Sekai, who mentally groaned at him for doing so and was about to walk back to her brother. But they hit a particularly suspiciously large wave.

Sekai had trouble holding her balance; almost fell of the ship before Zero caught her, much to her pleasure, Shi's jealousy, and her brother's justified anger.

"T-Thanks," She muttered, her blush returning tenfold as she can now feel her heart throbbing rapidly and see his face close up, "C-Can you hold me u-until we reach the i-island? I-I can't swim."

"I was about to ask that as well," Shi's eyes literally glared with jealousy at his words, he never tells her that! "The seas around here are known to be violent. Rough sailing is common here and deaths are not so far behind."

"Y-Yeah," Sekai buried her head into his chest as he stood almost a head taller than her. She glanced at the other woman that was here and found her to be effortlessly manning the helm and promptly looked somewhere else because if looks could kill, she would be dead a hundred times over. Her brother was glaring at the guy's back with justified wrath and to her in shock.

"S-Sekai," He motioned for her to come over to him, she shook her head, missing the heartbroken look her brother sported before she held onto Zero tighter as something bumped into the ship.

"W-What was that?!"

"Probably some rocks," Shi grunted, still glaring at the multi-hair-colored girl. Zero was hers and hers alone and no one would change that.

"...Something's coming," Zero warned, "Sekai, right? I recommend that you hold on to me, we're in for a bumpy ride."

That was all she heard before complete and total darkness over took her.

"... What... happened?" Sekai groaned then coughed out some sand, "Zero? Lady?... Brother?"

"You've awoken," She looked above her and saw Zero holding some coconuts in his hands and some black substance holding a handful of fish in it.

"Zero..." Sekai noticed that they were on a beach with some planks here and there, two particularly large ones sticking out the most and Shura and Shi nowhere to be found, hopefully they made it as well.

"Something destroyed our ship," He frowned, "Before I lost consciousness I saw that we all landed on planks I can only remember a single black eye and then the first thing I see is the two of us on this island."

"We were lucky..."

He glanced at the full moon that shined brightly before them, "That was a few weeks ago."

"How long was I out?!" Sekai wasn't a heavy sleeper, her brother often complimented her ability to wake up to the slightest of sounds and sometimes scolds her at night for reasons she doesn't know, she heard flesh meeting flesh but that was it.

"I made you eat and drink to prevent you from dying," Sekai then just now noticed her state of clothing, it was a cloak... Zero's cloak and under it was nothing but her bare skin.

"You're clothes were in tatters so I ripped them off and gave you mine," Sekai blushed at the possibility he saw her naked body, "I put too much force in my grip and ripped your underwear as well, for someone you're age you are well develope-"

"Ahhh!" Sekai lunged at him screaming in embarrassment all the while, "Forget it! Forget it! Please, forget it! I'll do anything!"

"C-calm down," Even when his head was shaking he still kept the calm look on his face, "I did not do anything, just gave some hot meat and pure liquid for you afte-"

"Ahhh!" She was blushing from the dirty thoughts rushing into her head, stupid Shura for his influence, stupid Zero for his wording, "Stop! Just stop!"

"Very well," Zero handed the tomato faced girl a coconut and some cooked fish, "Eat these, it will give you some strength."

"Mmm," Sekai meekly nodded,"... Tasty..."

"I was unable to find some fruits so please ration those..." He stared at Sekai as she devoured fish after fish and eventually released a quiet belch muttering a 'excuse me.'

"... You have quite an appetite," Zero said, "Do you want more?"

"... yes, please," She quickly took the food given to her and soon devoured them like their brother not too long ago and drank coconut juice after asking Zero to open it for her, "Thank you for the food."

"Stand up," Zero said, "Now that you are awake, us two need to search this island for any sign of civilization."

"What about the Lady and Shura?" She asked.

"Shi is more than enough to take care of herself..."

( _ **With Shi**_ )

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!" Shi was turning giant boulder, trees, and houses and even killed the local life looking for Zero, "ZERO! ZERO!"

( _ **Back**_ )

"... And you're brother is someone able to care for himself as he took care of you..."

( _ **With**_ _ **Shur**_ a)

"SEKAI MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER WHERE ARE YOU, COME BACK TO YOUR BIG BROTHER!"

"Shut yer yapping!" A man with tribal marking on his body kicked Shura's already bruised and bloody body as he was being hung by a rope by his legs. His sword was long gone and even if he had it wouldn't have done him any good because he was like a giant ball of rope right now.

"We eatin' human tonight, boys!" The man roared and several identical looking men cheered.

( _ **Bac**_ k)

"Zero..." Sekai sweatdropped, "What... are you doing?"

"Getting out food," Zero focused the sharp stick in his hand and readied his body to pounce on the helpless bunny, "Fish cannot sustain us for long, this should last us the knight."

"B-But!" Sekai was silenced as he places his finger on her lips, "I-It's an innocent bunny!"

"Survival of the fittest." Zero said as he held the bunny over a hot flame, Sekai was somewhere in the bushes taking a leak.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it is owned by**_ __ _ **Eiichiro**_ __ _ **Oda**_

Fortunately, there was a village nearby. Unfortunately... they were hostile. Zero made quick work with them with those strange dark hands he makes and that bone dagger, she hid while he was fighting because she when it comes to fighting. She's shit, a bit better than the average civilian, but still shit.

"... Now will you cooperate?" Zero asked as he tied the last villager, "Unless you want to end up as the others, that option stands forever open for you."

The man glared at him with his brown eyes through the masks they all wore, "Thou shall feel the wrath of our goddess, Tiamat, for thy sin."

"... Will you cooperate?" His voice now was more stern and demanding than the emotionless and blank tone he used before.

"With heathen like you? _Never,_ I'll sooner bite my own tongue of than help _you,_ " The man sneered, "Just you wait! Our goddess will avenge her worshipers, I swear to my faith; she will punish you for your sins."

"... I'm afraid that I have too many for a single goddess to punish," Zero said, "Sekai, stay here. I'll go look for a boat."

"H-Huh? W-What about him?" She pointed to the still struggling man, "You aren't leaving me alone with him... right?"

"..." Zero walked back to the man, held his dagger against his throat, and cut his damn head off, "He wasn't cooperating, I said he would end up like the others."

Sekai nodded, still shivering from the death that surrounds them at the moment. While she wasn't new to death, with her brother being a bounty hunter and all, but when they were all mangled into an unrecognizable heap of rotten meat... it was a bit more than she could handle.

"I-I think I should stick with you," She said.

"Very well."

They found a small boar, just enough for the two of them, a lot of food, which Zero had to kill the guards at the storage room to do so, a compass and a map.

"Forvert Island, huh," Sekai muttered.

"Do you know of it?" Zero asked.

"I remember Shura babbling about an island called Forvert and that it was where some trades from our hometown come from," She said, "Buuuuut, with recent events, I doubt they have anything to trade."

"Will your home be alright?"

"Forvert is just one of the many islands we traded with. It would lower our goods, but it isn't worth to make a huge fuss about it." They usually shipped food and wood with them, food was covered by almost all of the others, but wood would pose a problem sooner or later.

She just hoped that they were already off the island when the next trade comes by. She does not want to be there when they find out that the whole human population was killed by a single person.

Strange Powers aside, she found out that Zero was strong even without it. He rarely uses it so she wasn't sure how powerful he was when he uses it.

"... Have you found the others yet?" It had been a month since the crash and they still haven't found Shi or Shura, she hoped they were alright.

"Unfortunately, no," Zero said, "We have scoured the whole island; I do not think they are here."

"The world is a big place, Zero," Sekai frowned, "We might never see them again..."

"I know a way, they can find us." Zero said.

"Really!" Sekai perked up at that, hopefully it wasn't as insane as before when they had to get down a hill quickly and Zero carried her as he jumped off a water fall and into a piranha infested waters.

She could still see the faint bite marks on his arms and torso.

"We find a town and cause as much trouble as possible," Zero decided to take her silence as her permission for him to continue, "As words spreads out, they will certainly head towards us sooner or later."

"... I can't fight." Sekai reminded, "And what will you do if a Marine comes? You can't just expect them to say, 'Zero the Dark Grasp, do not cause trouble for this town or we will arrest you.' And leave us alone to do our business right?"

"I'll kill them," He even said that with a straight face too! "I am not afraid to get my hands dirty, if I can find Shi and protect you, then all the better."

They had grown close the past month, with the first few weeks having Zero care for her while unconscious made her question her virginity, his motives and her feelings. She had learned to control them to a lesser degree.

"W-What happened here?!" His hand inched closer to his dagger at the sudden girlish voice, "M-My people!"

She stood at a below average height for her age, which Sekai assumes is 15, childish features which made her look at her a bit closer before finalizing her age, golden blonde hair and green eyes.

"Y-You did this, didn't you!" She shouted at them, "Y-You killed my people!"

"... Self-Defence," Zero admitted not even bothering to lie, "They attacked first, I retaliated."

"You... You..." Her small fists were shaking at her anger, "You... bastards! How dare you?!"

"... Quite easily," Zero muttered, "Correction, _Bastard,_ I only did the killing... she's innocent."

"I don't care! You killed my friends and family, I can't give a rat's ass for your reasons I want revenge!" She made action to jump him, but found dark hands stretch from the ground hold her back, "What the- these things are durable!"

The hands slammed her down the hard ground making a decent sized hole for her to lie in and threw her through a cottage, it soon descended back to the earth as she burst from the second building and lodged herself to the third. She coughed a mouthful of blood and tried to stand up, her efforts futile as she soon fell down after.

"I-Is she alright?" She nervously asked Zero, who looked as calm as ever, "S-She didn't die right?"

"If she's anything like the people here, I'm guessing no," Zero gripped the bone dagger in his hand in anticipation for the girl, cautiously approaching her downed form he pulled back Sekai as the girl shot up like a serpent with the tip of a spear tightly clutched between her small hands, blood dripping down the cut she got from holding the spear tip too hard.

"I'll avenge my people... I'll avenge them even if it's the last thing I do!" She roared, "I, Rieve, vow by Tiamat's name I will avenge them!"

Wind suddenly picked up around them trees, rocks, houses and dead bodies, none were spared from the start of a tornado. Zero ran back to Sekai as she got stuck between a huge boulder and an even larger tree. He forced his arms in between them and pulled them apart, his dark arms helping him as well.

Sekai was saved from the faith of dying via boulder and tree... if her brother learned of that she wasn't sure if he would kill Zero for letting that happen to her or hug the living daylights out of him, saying 'thank you, thank you' all over again... and shank him when his guard was lowered anyway.

Zero calmly stood in front of the cowering Sekai in the tornado Rieve somehow made.

"Die!" Rieve stabbed the spear head on the ground and lighting struck Zero and Sekai immediately upon impact, she expected at least the girl to cry out in pain as millions of volts flowed through her body, but the result was silence... complete and total silence.

She dispelled the storm and was horrifically shocked to find the hands from before form a protective shell that begins to crumble around the two.

"A-Are we? Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Zero, too close!" She blushed as her's and Zero's lips were inches apart from connecting.

"Sorry," His hot breath tickling her face, oh no she could feel her blush starting to act up... just when she started to control it too! "... Soft..." She heard him mutter as she felt a strange sensation on her chest.

In a land far away Shura suddenly roared to the skies about killing and butchering some guy named Zero the Dark Grasp, which worried the small group of men around him.

In a land closer by Shi tore through another iron enforced door as blood like tails rapidly deflected bullets around her, her eyes suddenly glowed crimson and her hair turned pure white. Making the blood tear through anything that's colored purple, blue, red and yellow which was basically the entire marine base she was destroying.

"Argh! Why?! Why aren't you dead?!" She dropped to the ground and began sobbing... hot tears fell from her eyes as she watched her people's murderer carry the girl to a boat and pushed it off shore... where she couldn't reach them.

She tried to move her legs but found them feeling like they weigh like a billion dead lions stacked on her body perfectly positioned so she could feel all their complete weight. They were so close... yet so far... she was a failure, to her friends, family and... Goddess.

"Come back here! We're not done here!" She threw various object at them, even tried to shoot them with a bow and arrow but all fell just inches short from the boat (The arrow veered way off course) and when they were too far away she tried to make another tornado appear but found out that she couldn't.

She used all her energy in the last one and the rest of her excess energy on throwing at them.

"I'll find you... and when I do, I'll enjoy tearing you limb... from... limb." She glared at the small dot in the horizon, "That's a promise, I vow by the name of my goddess Tiamat, I will... avenge them."

Vengeful green eyes stared at them as calm yellow orbs stared back, it was just the beginning... they both knew that, but Zero couldn't care less.

"We lost her," Sekai blissfully sighed, "Now what do we do?"

"We look for Shi and your brother," Zero said, "And once we do can we part ways."

"Oh... where to start th- Hey what's this?!" Zero removed the piece of paper that flew to her face and read it, "Huh? What's it say?"

"It says, 'Blood wielding girl storms through Marine base on Haze Isles and brought destruction upon it reward for capture Dead or Alive 20,000,000 beli.' And, 'Bounty Hunter Shura the Ashura sighted on Illuminating Isles, reward for capture Dead or Alive 9,000,000 beli.'… it says."

"Oh, at least now we know where they last were." She awkwardly laughed, _'Brother what did you do?! You_ _didn't have a bounty last time!'_

"Haze Isles is closer to where we are, I suggest we head there first. Illuminating Isles are farther to the north of Haze Isles." Zero said.

"While I don't like leaving my stupid brother alone, I understand your point." She sighed, "We're heading for your 'friend,' first my brother second."

"I am pleased you understood." Zero gave her a small smile, the first smile he had in weeks, Sekai, for some reason, wanted nothing more than make him smile more often because she found her lower body quivering at the sight of him smiling, "Are you alright? Did that girl hit you?"

"N-No, just something I remember my brother saying," She lied, "He used to tell me stories about a guy that make videos looking at women's breasts and seal them in video snails to sell... damned pervert became notorious through it and got executed for womanly rights... or so they said. Though... it was just a myth he learned a while back."

"I forgot his name..." Sekai pouted, "H-Huh? What're you doi- Why are you taking you're vest off!"

She palmed her eyes; leaving a small crack so she could see, and saw him pulling out of the vest was a couple of apples.

His shirt was with her, safely hidden under the cloak Zero used to wear.

"You may open your eyes now," Small hands hesitantly revealed a slightly blushing face and wide red and yellow eyes looking at the fruits like prey, "C-Can I-"

"Eat your fill, then rest." Zero said, "Haze Isles is at last two more days worth of sailing, I have enough fruits to last us However, no meat for three days..."

"What?!" She was stunned he didn't bring meat, but fruits? She knew he was indifferent about it but would it be too much for him to carry at least ten rabbits worth? "Then what about! ?"

"Then you will endure," He firmly said taking a bite out of the last apple as Sekai ate the last 3, "Besides, this raft's barely supporting us... I did not pick the right boat for the trip... hopefully the Haze Isles has boats we can st- use."

"You totally meant to say steal right there didn't you?" Sekai eyed the apple he was munching on; it looked like he was tempting her to steal some of it from him! It grated her nerves to have him eat so carelessly in front of her, "... C-Can I have that?"

"I'm afraid you have already eaten enough, I am not giving this to you," Zero cocked his eyebrow at the tears that formed around the corners of her eyes; "Have I made you cry?"

"Y-You big meanie!" Sekai sobbed.

"I am not the same person when I hunger, do keep that in mind." Zero said and when she looked at him with those puppy dog eyes... he sighed, "Come here."

Zero opened his arms as if he was expecting her to jump into his hold and possibly feed her. Did he think she was that easy? She already fell for that once and paid the price for it, she was not letting herself fall for the same trick again.

However... it was Zero, so maybe.

"I'll give you the fruit, I believe this would sustain me until tomorrow," And just like that Sekai was happily smiling as she sat on his lap, taking small bites to have this moment last longer than it should've with her appetite.

Zero can't feel his legs moments later.

Was it worth it? Possibly because their raft broke apart a few hours later and the only piece drifting at sea was the piece they were on.

The days were long and boring for her tastes, they ran out of fruits mid way the third day and were waiting for them to come ashore... hopefully they would still be able to live because a Sea King appeared the second day and made a huge wave that swept them backwards and destroyed the make-shift oars Zero made.

"Uughh~" Sekai groaned, "Zero~"

"I see land," Sekai's eyes brightened up considerably as she looked into the direction where he was facing and saw that there _was_ an island, a pretty big one at that.

"However, it is not the Haze Isles or Illuminating Isles," Her mood sunk a little at that piece of knowledge, "It is an island whose name I am not aware of."

"Hey! Can we get food there!" Sekai excitedly asked, "I'm hungry! Can we go any faster!"

"10 minutes is the time I estimate for us to drift there at this speed and situation, "I believe you can hold out till then?"

"I'll try!" Sekai bumped her fist against her chest, making her sizable breasts bounce against the thick fabric that Zero called a cloak, "Hehehe... that tickles."

"I must hold you like this, else the possibility of one of us falling." He said, not noticing the large blush on her face.

"M'kay!" She smiled her blush got redder than one of the Marine Admiral's flames and one of the Warlord's magma, "Why did the raft... you know."

"I believe I told you that the raft is barely able to hold us," Zero said, "Luck seems to favor us and gave us a large enough plank for the two of us, albeit barely."

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?" He asked, "If so I can change position."

"N-no! I'm not complaining!" Sekai nervously laughed, "In fact... I welcome it."

 _'Who're they?'_ A young man with green hair asked himself as he peeked from under a bush, _'Looks like a couple that survived a boat crash, or a pirate raid. Either way, they're coming to this island.'_

He stood up at a respectable height of 6'0, green eyes and white tree shirt with brown pants with no weapons visible on his person. He leaped down in front of a tree before seemingly melding into the tree behind him, "I'll wait here till they come. They might have something worthwhile on them... or I **** the girl and kill the guy... yeah, that should be something worth my time."

The only thing visible was his bright green hair, which was hidden by the leaves almost perfectly... it was a very short tree, sue it.

"Hey! I see food!" Sekai excitedly bounced on Zero's lap, "Come on! Can't this go any faster! Can we just hop off and swim?"

"No," Zero said, "However, if you want to, you may swim there alone."

"What?! No! I don't know what's in there!" Sekai panicked, "There could be huge animals, flesh-eating plants... or like before cannibals!"

"Then I suggest you be patient and wait," He said.

"But waiting is boring!" Sekai whined.

"It is better than the alternative," He said.

"Alternative?"

"Acting and possibly falling overboard, for you it might not be deadly." He pointed to her then to himself, "I am a hammer, I cannot swim."

"A... hammer? Oh! Hammers! I... what are hammers? I know the hammer hammer, but not the 'hammer' you said..." Zero calmly looks at her with his usual calm gaze, but this one somehow makes her feel uncomfortable,"... Did I say something wrong?"

"... Quite, hammer's is a term Marine's use for those who have eaten a Devil Fruit..." He sighed at her questioning look, "Assuming you do not know of it, Devil Fruits grant the person who consumes it a specific power but takes away their ability to swim in water."

"Oh! Like that one guy at Forvert! I remember him breathing smoke all over the place, and then you throwing him at the ocean... he never resurfaced though?" She said.

"Yes, we shall discuss this later, should neither of us forget it but we have reached land," Sekai faced the island and hopped off, following Zero as he walked into the forest.

He grabbed a handful of berries and gave her some, which she happily accepted and ate with gusto... meaning about 50 berries were gone in a blink... there wasn't even a sound of her eating it, they just... disappeared. Zero looked at her with interest before nodding and eating his own share of berries, slowly.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She was a few ways behind him as the trees kept blocking her way every now and then, she swore that one of the grope her.

"My apologies."

Sekai struggled to catch her breath as she leaned against the tree behind her, "You walk too fast! Can't you wait for me?"

"I will attempt to do so," He looked around the area.

Trees farther than the eye could see, rocks covering their path and a towering mountain side to their left with a cave entrance to their right. It seemed like a normal island to them but Zero can't shake the feeling like something's watching them... waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"I advise caution."

"Sure~" Sekai yawned, "Hey~ why do I feel sleepy all of a sudden? I didn't step on, or eat anything funny... right?"

"I think not, you have been walking the same steps as me. If you had stepped on something strange I should be feeling the effects as well, same as the berries you've eaten."

"Oh~ I... can't keep my eyes open... I think... I'm... falling asleep~" Sekai yawned before slowly sliding her way down the tree before sleeping in a sleeping position that doesn't look healthy for the back.

"..." Zero stared at the tree behind her two strange red spots seems to be appearing on the trunk. He didn't know trees could do that... strange...

 _'That tree..._ _Sekai_ _is in danger...'_ He calmly lifted the sleeping girl and placed her comfortably against another tree... then he stabbed his hand all the way through the tree she was sleeping against not too long ago.

"Show yourself," He whispered.

Frightened green eyes stared into calm yellow orbs as a 6'0 young man step away from the tree; he gulped at the fallen tree in terror. _'That was literally inches away from my head! It could've killed me for goodness sake! How and why is someone so small, pack so much strength?!_ '

Zero felt like killing the green haired person that came from a tree would make him happier for some reason...

"I-Impressive!" He tried not to sound frightened and cursed the slight stutter he did, "You managed to find me!"

"... Who are you?" He felt shivers run up his spine like a cat chasing cat-nips at the emotionless, yet murderous tone of his voice, he had no idea how he managed to do it but he did, "... You have ten seconds."

"H-Huh? Wait! I'm Moeru! A traveler!" The now identified Moeru waved his arms in front of him, not liking how the guy was inching for the rather sharp looking blade he was carrying.

"..." Sekai mumbled something incoherent in her sleep as she hugged herself to keep herself away from the cold; Moeru stared at her with lust in his eyes.

 _ **(Shura)**_

"Whoa! Dude why did yo-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Shura held his green coat rather angrily, "Hey! Hands off the coat, this was given to me by my sister you know?"

"I... don't know why..." He panted, "But... I really hate... the color green right now... can I?"

"No, don't even think about it man." He whacked Shura with his bow and wiped the blood from his coat, "Damn now this'll stain! Thanks for nothing Shura... again."

"Take it to... Vex," He said.

"What? Hell no! She'll kill me for all we know; you of all people should know she hates me!" The blue-haired man paced across the volcanic ashes as Shura tried to, and failed, to control his urge to rip that coat to shreds.

 _ **(Back)**_

"She your sister? Can I have her?" His past fright now long forgotten he asked the confused Zero as he voiced his request full of lust and desire. She looked beautiful far away, but close up she was a looker.

Double DDs, wide hips, mile-long legs, creamy silky smooth skin and lean frame with highly feminine features with absolutely no makeup whatsoever... just how he likes it.

"No and No," He glared at the 5'5 black haired teen with scorn.

"Why do I have to listen to you? Why did I even ask you? I'm taking her for myself, don't interfere." He growled in challenge as root began to crawl in the ground, ready to act in a moment's notice, "I should just kill you right here!"

"Challenge accepted," Zero muttered as dark hand like appendages emerged from his back and a dark light began to glow in his eyes, "Do try to stay alive... my control might just... _slip."_

"Took the damned words right out of my mouth, enough of this nonsense prepare to die!" Zero back-flipped to avoid a tree bursting out from under him and cart-wheeled to avoid a wooden spike shoot out from nowhere.

"... Devil Fruit," Zero muttered.

"That's right! Now beg for mercy and I _might_ just let you live." Moeru laughed.

"Paramecia... no, Logia." Zero muttered, "Trees... no, Wood. The Wood Wood Fruit..."

"Congratulations! We now know you're not a complete idiot!" Moeru laughed, "Now stay still and be impaled would ya' I'm almost at my climax."

"I would prefer not having a hole in me," Zero said.

He leaned back, Moeru's fist that had hundreds of mini sharp wood sticking out of it and blocked the other arm with his dagger.

To his surprise Moeru pulled back and swung his now sword-like wooden arm in a vertical arc, fortunately for him, he was slow.

Dodging with ease he recoiled as a large tremor shake the area, Zero now knows that his swing may be slow but it packs a hell of a punch... maybe not as much as Shi's when she's on her period though.

Moeru didn't know how long it's been, nor did he care, but _he was tired_! But that guy looks like he can still take more, hell other than the time stabbed him and _still_ looked liked he could care less, he was otherwise unharmed.

You don't get stabbed in the shoulder and take it like a man with no sensory for pain, you cry out like a squealing pig being eaten alive by a jaguar...

He on the other hand was a complete opposite of the guy.

"Are... you done?!" He struggled to catch his breath as he glared at him, "Because... I still have loads... more left in me!"

"I doubt that," His voice showing no signs of exhaustion and other emotions, "You can hardly stand, let alone fight."

"You... my good bastard... are getting on my goddamned nerves!" He roared yet another pillar of wood burst from the ground only to be effortlessly crushed by those dark hands.

"This is enough," He heard him say before a sharp pain emerges from the back of his neck and sweet, sweet unconsciousness.

Zero calmly stared at the downed body of the green haired man not noticing the dark shadow that approached behind him.

He felt a small weight land itself on his back looking up he saw long messy black hair and deep, lazy red eyes with a carefree smile on her face.

He could feel it, Shi probably lashing out in unexplainable anger at something black and red and the girl having trouble carrying her body up his shoulder... he silently helped her and stared at her some more like she was staring down at him with that same carefree smile.

"Who are you~" The girl slurred, probably from sleepiness, or something, "I'm Urania~ Who are you?"

"... Zero,"

"What did you do to him?" She pointed to the man he just knocked unconscious moments ago.

"... Self-Defence," Giving her the same reason to the last girl, "... Protecting my responsibility from Sexual Harassment."

"Oh~" The girl placed her finger-tips against each other and smiled, "Is that so~ what are you going to do to him?"

"... Leave him and find my responsibility," Sometime during the fight they drifted from their original location and ended up someplace entirely different.

"Can I come with~ I want to meet your responsibility~" She laid her head on the middle of his head and pointed north like some kid on a sugar rush wanting more, "I promise I won't hurt you~"

"... I do not see why not."

 _ **(Change**_ __ _ **Pov:Zero)**_  
 _ **(Because I'm a lazy**_ __ _ **bastard)**_

I was fall- no, sliding down the steepest cliff you could find on this island, why? Because the direction Pluto pointed me in was completely useless and a waste of time... on a side note, the island was beautiful up to the mountains. Trees everywhere you could lay your eyes on the island excluding the part that looks like a desert, it was also perfectly split evenly so that the desert and the forest have equal shares.

"... Are you alright?" I ask the girl, not caring that most of my vision is turning red and she was lying on top of him, she practically weighed like a feather so I didn't mind.

"Mhmm~ I'm fine~" The girl said, her speech as slow as ever since he met her.

"... Good, do you have an idea on gett-"

"You're bleeding~" I stopped myself off in favor of Urania touching my bloody head and wipe it with her dress which looks like her sleep ware.

"Hold still~" I did as was requested and stayed completely still as blood flowed freely from my head, "There! All clean~"

I notice her front was now stained with my blood, "... Much appreciated."

I looked at the surrounding area and found themselves in the desert somehow, they weren't even close to it last time I checked... which was roughly about an hour in with my bout with Moeru.

"Aiieee!" I snapped my attention to Urania and saw her about to be swallowed whole by a giant worm; I immediately sprang to action and managed to stop her from getting eaten.

Problem was... I was the one eaten now, mind you this was not the first time I was eaten by a animal so he was calmer than most people, but it was certainly a first to be eaten by a worm.

I didn't like getting digested today so I stabbed my dagger and cut my way out from the inside out.

"Thanks~" I nod to her as the worm disappeared before our eyes and left a few thousand beli, "Oh~"

"First time?" Judging by how she energetically, for her, nods as soon as she saw him.

"Mhmm!" She nodded and I sighed.

Recently, monsters have been seen around every single island and even near Mareijois, and as a bonus when you kill one they turn to beli immediately after extermination.

How much depends on how strong they are.

It was a blessing and a curse... over 20 minor cities all over the world had already fallen thanks to these things.

There was even several new occupation open for these things, Monster Hunters, Monster Tamer and even Monster Gourmet one of Shi's contacts even told her of rumor of a city completely dedicated to these jobs.

"I see~" And it appears that he had said that out loud... had the fall affect me so? I usually had very good control with my body.

"Hey~ you're all sticky and slimy!" She gasped; being swallowed would do that to you Pluto.

"I don't like sticky and slimy~" It was clear enough so you didn't have to say it, "But I wanna ride you~ but you're all sticky! Zero~ help me!"

I sighed, "I hear a waterfall nearby, I'll wash there, until then walk by yourself."

"Awww~" I looked away before she could use the puppy eyes on me, not that it would work but he didn't want to risk it.

It was silent... _too_ silent, Sekai wasn't stupid, nor was she an idiot but she knew when a bad situations comes her way... and this was a very bad situation.

She was certain she fell asleep in front of him, but when she woke up he was nowhere to be found and there was several broken logs and wood scattered along the area. To say she was worried was an understatement Zero was by no means weak but she doesn't know how strong whatever caused this compared to him.

It clawed her heart to just sit there in silence waiting for his return, she wanted get up and search... but something was keeping her at bay.

 _'This is the worst! I can barely see anything and I can't even move a muscle,'_ Sekai mentally whined, _'And he's nowhere in sight! This is like that one time when brother got his first bounty, he was so excited he left me behind on the island just to get to the marine base nearby... I had to fend for myself for almost a week.'_

Her brother, Shura, can't navigate for his life so she learned how to do so for him... and was eternally thankful for it, otherwise they would've just wandered into the Calm Belt or possibly somewhere worst, like a pirate den.

Ah~ memories... thinking about her brother made her miss him despite the very welcome freedom she was given, she wondered what made her feel stronger, her freedom or her brother? Freedom won by a very wide margin.

"Sekai?" She was snapped from her thoughts as a voice in the darkness call to her, "Where are you?"

She recognized that voice, it was the only voice she had gotten used to in the last month or so, either way it was the only male voice she liked more than her brother's, "Zero?!"

"Hey~ something's over there!" A slow unfamiliar feminine voice said.

"Se... kai... Urania may you remove... those, please?" I turned around just to avoid seeing those... things sucking on her body, it was a quite a sight because she somehow found her top ruined with only some scraps giving her some delicate parts.

"Okey!" Urania sleepily nodded as she hopped off his back and grabbed the slimy, black things that stuck to the girl's skin like a vice.

"Ow! Hey what was that for!?" I couldn't see her face, but after knowing her for so long and only completely opened up two weeks ago he knew she was pouting from the tone alone.

"All done!" Urania wrapped her arms around my neck after she motioned me to go down and got back to her piggyback position as Sekai inspected the small spots where she felt something getting ripped from.

"What were those? Hey! No fair!" Leeches, I don't know how you got them when we're so far away from any body of water but they were Leeches by the looks of it.

"Leeches," I said not noticing her jealous pout even with his enhanced sight in the dark "Are you alright?"

"I thinks so, who's she? And why is she on your back?" She asked with a tone I was not familiar with.

"Urania~ and because I want to," In his place Urania herself answered for him and with her tone in voice served to rile up Sekai a bit more by the looks of her face.

"I... see," Her smile looks forced as she stared at my hands under Urania's thighs and her face nuzzling into my nap a tomato would do shame to describe her sudden blush.

"No! Bad girl, sister taught you better than that!" I heard her mutter.

"It would take at least a month to build a raft, depending on the amount of fiber on this island," I announced, "Due to Urania not wanting to leave me we will take her with us, and for that we need a bigger boat and more food to last the three of us."

"Alright..." Did she sound sad? That was a first for him, usually she only sounded in the following emotions happy, pouty, needy and most recently jealous.

"Okey~" I could feel her readjusting her position on my back until she pressed her face to the side of my neck light snores coming out of her mouth.

"Taking the initiative I see," I compliment her and by her slight rustling and her rubbing her cheek she liked it, "We will start at the crack of dawn, Sekai go to sleep, I will stand guard."

"Again?! Alright... I guess." It wasn't the first time I stayed up for her, but Moeru was still out there and the time they took to getting here was long enough for him to wake up... it never hurts to be too careful as they say.


End file.
